


Control

by von_gelmini



Series: Kinktober2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Engagement, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shopping, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Kinktober2019Prompt: 4.Masochism/Sadism| Orgasm Delay/Denial |Feederism | Mirror Sex





	Control

“I swear to god Tony.”

“Okay. I’m not gonna argue. You’re right. You saw what you saw. Peter, I am utterly committed to you and to our relationship. I would sooner die than hurt you in any way, especially in that way. I know what a deep betrayal that is. But I’m not a blind man. Certain visuals evoke certain uncontrollable responses.”

“Often, when it comes to you.”

Tony shrugged. “The body is trained to respond in certain ways after decades of doing so. That doesn’t mean the mind would _ ever _cross that line. The mind doesn’t even think beyond… ‘that’s nice’. Nothing further happens even in the imagination. Peter, being with you, how could I imagine anything else? You’re…” Tony smiled and shook his head. “You’re kinda devastatingly my type, okay?”

“But not enough that you don’t get hard every time some guy or girl with a nice ass walks by.”

“I’ve always been an ass man,” he said with another shrug.

“That’s disgusting.”

Tony chuckled. “Trust me kid, no matter how enlightened guys in your generation pretend to be, the same thoughts are going on as guys in my generation had going on.”

“I don’t…”

“Please! You mean you absolutely never see a guy filling out a nice pair of jeans and think ‘that looks nice’.”

“Maybe, but no one would ever know because I don’t get hard from it. God your dick was practically a compass needle pointing at that guy.”

“That guy had an exceptionally nice ass and a nice pair of jeans to frame it. If it weren’t for the inconvenient boner, I would’ve asked him what brand and where he got them. You would look amazing…”

“Oh no, no deflecting by flattering me. If we weren’t together, you would’ve tried to get him into bed.”

“The key words, baby, are ‘if we weren’t together’. We are. I am exactly where I want to be with exactly who I want to be with. It’s just… sometimes the dick doesn’t get with the program.”

“Hmpf.”

Tony walked over to Peter, put his hands on his hips, and kissed his neck. “I want you baby. You and nobody other than you.”

Four days later, as Tony was dressing to head downstairs to SI, Peter walked into his dressing room. “I think I’ve found a solution to your problem,” he said.

“Solution to my…”

Peter put his hand over Tony’s where it was resting on the top of his pants waistband. He had been about to button them and zip up. Peter pushed and Tony’s pants fell to the floor.

Tony chuckled. “A morning blowjob is always a solution to my problem. Unfortunately not when I’m fifteen minutes late and Pepper called me with that tone of voice.”

Peter set a small box on top of the counter. “You can be late.” He smiled. “I got you a present.”

“What the…” Tony’s eyes went wide when he opened the box. There was a cock cage made up of thick silver wires bent into shape.

Peter held up a very tiny key on a ring and jingled it.

“Really?” Tony’s surprise was being replaced with curiosity. 

“It’s a practical solution,” Peter said.

“It’ll never fit.”

“It will. I know your measurements… intimately,” Peter said with a shy little grin. “It had to be made custom because…” he chuckled and rolled his eyes. “It’s for you. Of course it did.”

“I’ve never heard you object to the size of my cock before.”

“I’m not objecting now. I’m just telling you that it _ will _fit.

“I know the theory, but I’ve never used one. Not on myself, I mean. On other people…” Tony gave a wicked smile.

“Stand still.” Peter picked up the ring.

Tony shrugged. “I’m into a different type of control.”

Peter smiled.“I know. I like the kind of control you’re into.” He slipped one of Tony’s balls through the ring and then the other. 

“So this?” Tony asked.

“Is to keep your cock from following the direction of your wandering eye.” It was a bit of a squeeze, but Peter pushed Tony’s soft cock through the ring. He checked the fit. It was loose but not loose enough to fall off. He put a bottle of lube onto the counter. “Put a little of this on the head. It doesn’t take a lot and don’t touch yourself too much. I’d do it but you’re not supposed to get hard.”

“Yeah, then it _ definitely _ won’t fit because I am a lot bigger than this thing. Petey, even soft I’m bigger than this thing.”

“It’s supposed to be a snug fit otherwise it wouldn’t keep you from getting hard.”

“At all?”

“Yeah, at all.You said your body had been trained to respond to certain visual cues,” Peter said as he slipped Tony’s soft cock into the cage. “This will untrain you.” He put the small silver lock through the holes in the cage and the ring. Locking it, he slipped the keyring through a beaded chain and clasped it around his neck

“Don’t you dare lose that,” Tony warned. 

Peter laughed. “I won’t, but there’s a spare.” He looked down at the underwear on the floor inside Tony’s pants. “The website suggested boxer briefs instead of boxers. Boxers don’t give enough support for the weight of the cage, especially for the weight of one as big as yours.”

Tony stepped out of his pants and went to the dresser drawers to find a pair of the right underwear. It was hard not to be a little bit pleased at the amount of accommodating his endowment took. He put the underwear on. “You can see it,”

“Yeah,” Peter said, a pleased smile on his face.

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Maybe.” He singsonged the word. “But you won’t be able to see with dress pants. Probably not with loose jeans or khakis. But tight jeans,” Peter grinned. 

Tony pulled up his pants and finished dressing. “There aren’t a lot of guys with great asses downstairs working for SI. Mostly middle aged… eh… middle aged straight guys who don’t give a shit about what they look like.”

“Yeah but there might be guys with great asses when you take me out after you’re done with work. I want you to spoil me and buy me all sorts of things.”

“That’s my reward?”

“Uh huh. I’m gonna play sugar baby today. So take me shopping.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll make sure Pepper hurries the meeting.”

There wasn’t anybody with a great ass at the meeting, except Pepper and he was completely over that particular ass. So why was the cage getting tight? He couldn’t be lusting after some archaic old man in a baggy off-the-rack suit. Okay, thinking about Peter putting the damn thing on him… that apparently was inspiration enough. God it was hot. Hotter than it should’ve been, given Tony’s love of control. Handing that control over to his beautiful young lover… Fuck that thing is tight! It was the longest damn meeting of his life.

Tony got back up to the penthouse and Peter was waiting, dressed in a pair of jeans that looked painted on and a soft pink sweater. His hair was only loosely styled… just enough to give him a permanent ‘bed hair’ look. And was that a hint of lip gloss on his mouth?

Tony went into the dressing room to change into something casual. “Peter, I swear to god if you don’t take this thing off and give me a blowjob right now I might just be driven to murder.”

Peter waited in the doorway until Tony had stripped down to his underwear. He walked over, dropped to his knees and pulled the boxer briefs down. “Like this?” he said, looking up at Tony and smiling.

“Yes. Fuck! Unlock this damn thing.” The flesh of Tony’s cock was straining, pushing out against the bent rods holding it in. There was a drip of precome hanging, just about to fall, on the tip of it.

Peter leaned forward, stuck his tongue out, and licked the drop, looking up at Tony with soft honey eyes the entire time. He stood and pulled the necklace from underneath his sweater. He dangled and shook the tiny key hanging from it. “We’re going out, so I don’t think so.” He walked out of the dressing room, leaving Tony to calm himself down.

Tony was left there panting. Think of cold things. Upstate in the winter. Skiing. The North Pole. The South Pole. Antarctica. Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers being the one on his knees doing what Peter had just done. That was enough to take anyone’s boner away. Or Tony’s at least. He sighed and finished changing clothes, making sure he had his wallet with the black card in it. If Peter was going to torture him and be in charge of what his cock decided to do, he was going to finally get a chance to spoil his boy properly, something the kid usually resisted.

“Where first?” he asked once they got into the Rolls and Happy started driving. 

“Clothes shopping,” Peter said with a grin. “I wanna go to Saint Laurent. I need some more jeans and I want to get a suit there. I saw one online. Oh my god. It was perfect. Then I thought Paul Smith. I love the colors he uses.”

“When did you turn into a fashionisto?”

“When you started taking me to fancy places, and I asked some of the hot guys what they were wearing, while I was looking at their asses,” Peter teased.

“So you can look but I can’t?” Tony raised an eyebrow in Peter’s direction.

“You can look all you want Tony.” Peter was trying to hold in a smile. “You just can’t get hard while you look.” Tony groaned. Peter leaned over and whispered in his ear. “It’s turning you on, isn’t it?” He licked the man’s earlobe. “That I’m controlling your cock.”

“Yes,” he admitted through gritted teeth. God did it ever ache. How was he not supposed to get hard with Peter around. And yes, it did turn him on to no end the fact that Peter was wearing that little key.

Peter rested his warm hand over the crotch of Tony’s jeans, feeling the hard metal underneath them. “If you’re good, I’ll take it off when we get home and suck you off.”

“And if I’m bad?” Tony said with a chuckle.

“Then I leave it on while you watch me jerk off and fuck my ass with the toy you made to look like your cock. I’ll be all ready for it.” He kissed Tony’s neck right below his ear. “I’m wearing a plug.”

“What constitutes being good?” God this game shouldn’t be turning him on this much!

“Trying not to get hard when you’re looking at anybody but me.”

“How will you know?”

Peter chuckled and sat back in his seat. “It’s written all over your face. And you make those little frustrated groans.”

“Shit,” Tony whispered low.

Tony watched as Peter squeezed himself out of one pair of skin tight jeans and into another that was even better in the way it held his ass into a perfect tight bubble butt. It required Peter to practically do a dance in the dressing room to get into… Tony cursed whatever designer came up with the idea for those pants.

“Fuck Petey, I’m only getting hard for you, no one else, can’t you give me a little release?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. Is it possible for you to come with it on?”

Tony wished right then that his knowledge of sexual activity wasn’t as broad as it was. “Yes, but it’s difficult and isn’t like coming without it,” he answered, remembering when he’d tormented one of his boys in this exact way.

Peter dropped to his knees in the dressing room and took Tony’s caged cock out of his pants. He was able to get the entire thing into his mouth. His tongue licked at the protruding flesh. Tony groaned and winced at the combination of pleasure and discomfort. When Peter started licking and sucking on the head, Tony had to bite his lips shut together in his mouth to keep from crying out. It felt good, but it hurt. Peter kept it up for awhile but Tony couldn’t do anything more than strain in his cage. An orgasm was impossible for him to reach.

“Sorry Tony,” Peter said standing up. He left Tony panting in the dressing room chair as he changed back to the clothes he wore into the shop. “I have at least three more places I want you to take me. The last one will be Tiffany’s so I can get a proper chain for this,” he fished out the key from under his sweater again.

“You have an evil streak in you Peter Parker,” Tony said willing his cock to go down.

“Tony, it works for you just like it works for me, okay? If it’s too much just say red.”

“Okay baby.” Tony stood and gave Peter a kiss as the boy was bundling the clothes he chose into his arms. It was a lot, but not too much. Not worth losing how much it turned him on to be under Peter’s control.

The bill was high. Peter’s eyes went wide and Tony had a self-satisfied grin. “Anything for my sugar baby,” he said in front of the clerk, reaching back to grab Peter’s ass.

It was the same at every shop. Peter tormenting him in the dressing room followed by Tony embarrassing him when he paid the outrageous sum for what Peter had picked out. Possessive caresses and owning grabs. Kisses too deep and demanding to be done in public. Never missing the opportunity to call Peter his and make sure everyone knew what their relationship was, or what it was playing at that day. So if Peter ever returned to the shops on his own, everyone would know him as Tony Stark’s sugar baby. Peter was so turned on by it that he regretted wearing tight jeans.

Tony’s cock didn’t wander once, no matter whose tight ass walked by.

At Tiffany’s Peter picked out a ridiculously expensive long platinum chain that had six big diamonds at the center, three on each side with a gap where one of the store’s signature key chains could be threaded with Peter’s special key put on it. While he was twisting the link open, he didn’t notice what Tony was doing.

Tony dropped to one knee and held a robin’s egg blue box open. “Peter Parker, you already have control over one part of me, I’d like you to have control over the rest of me for the rest of my life. I love you.” There were a matching set of shining rings circled by diamonds all the way around.

Peter started crying. “When? How?” he sputtered out.

“I ordered the rings two weeks ago. I was planning to wait for our anniversary, but this seemed like the perfect time.” Tony grinned. “A time we won’t ever forget but that we won’t be able to tell anyone the truth about. You still haven’t said ‘yes’.”

Peter bent down, pulled Tony up, and kissed him deeply. “Yes Tony. Yes.”

Tony was panting when they finally broke their kiss. “Let’s go home, my beautiful husband-to-be who’s also my cute little sugar baby.”

When they got home, Peter got undressed, leaving his clothes messily on the floor as he tended to do. He climbed naked into the bed. Tony wasn’t a college aged slob so he undressed in the dressing room and put his clothes in the laundry hamper like a civilized person. (This was an argument they’d had many times before but weren’t going to have on a day like that one.)

Tony was undressed and walked into the bedroom, Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of the silver metal cage around the man’s cock. He was soft and not straining in his confinement. But it was mesmerizing to watch as it moved when Tony walked and got into bed.

“Have I been good sweetheart?” Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss his fiance.

“Uh huh.” Peter was breathless from Tony’s kiss. He recovered and took the diamond studded chain from around his neck. He carefully unlocked and removed the cage around Tony’s cock. “Very good.”

Tony rolled onto his back, casually propping himself up on the bed. “You promised me something if I was good, baby boy.”

Peter grinned and started to crawl down between Tony’s legs. “I did, didn’t I?”

Despite having been caged, getting hard within it all day long, and thinking he would be desperate, Tony was slow to rise. It felt surprisingly wonderful, enjoying the warm wet slide of Peter’s mouth over his tender and sensitive cock.

“You liked it,” Peter said, looking up when he’d gotten Tony about half hard.

Tony reached down and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Yeah baby, I did. Not all the time, but every now and then, I wouldn’t mind doing it again. I… It surprised me. I’ve never liked giving someone else control. And if they take it, that’s even worse. But with you… it’s something entirely different.”

Peter licked at the head of Tony’s cock. “That’s because I love you.” 

“It’s because I love you, Peter. And because I trust you,” Tony said

Peter took him into his mouth. He sucked harder and used his tongue around the head, finding all of Tony’s most sensitive spots, until he was fully hard. Peter used his hand to help guide Tony’s cock as it pressed against the back of his mouth. He did that a few times, feeling Tony relax into the sensation, moaning appreciatively, tangling his fingers in his hair. He took Tony’s cock in farther, pushing past the tightness where he’d trained his gag reflex not to respond. He swallowed hard, letting his saliva slick the way, and he took the head of Tony’s cock into his throat. He only did that several times until he felt the man’s fingers tightening against this scalp, tugging gently at his hair.

He swallowed again and again until his lips were around the base of Tony’s cock. The man was thick and it was always a struggle, even after two years of practice. But it was a wonderful struggle and he loved how having Tony this deep, feeling the man’s fingers tight in his hair, holding his head down, not letting him breathe until Tony was ready to let him breathe. He was hard and rocking his hips, rubbing against the mattress. It was better than usual this time because Peter could tell it was the moment he transferred control. Tony could sense that too.

He tugged Peter by the hair, pulling him off of his cock. His face was wrecked, slack jawed, mouth stretched wide still, lips red and swollen, drool thick on them and running down his chin, the wetness on his cheeks. “Baby, you always look so beautiful when you’re choking on my cock.” He pushed Peter’s head back down, forcing himself to slide into the boy’s tight throat. He knew how long Peter could take it and he always pulled the boy off enough to catch a breath before forcing him back down again. He had a thick handful of Peter’s hair and was pulling on it tightly, controlling his head, thrusting deep and then pulling back as fast as the boy could take it. He was groaning and growled out filthy words of encouragement as he fucked the boy’s face.

Tony felt himself start to come and he pulled back, his cock throbbing on Peter’s tongue. The boy held his mouth open wide so Tony could watch himself spill into Peter’s mouth and see him eagerly swallow every drop. Peter’s expression was blissful as Tony released the hold on his hair and ran his fingers over his sore scalp. Tony sighed and his hands fell down to his side, his body completely relaxed. “That was worth waiting for.”

Peter licked his lips as he crawled up to settle into the crook of Tony’s arm. "You're gonna marry me," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Unh unh. You're gonna marry me," Tony said. He looked down at his boy and kissed him lightly on the lips, faintly tasting himself there. “I like when I give you control.”

Peter returned Tony’s kiss with one of his own. “I like when you take control.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
